User talk:73.203.14.95
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Nightmare page ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Badnik96 (talk) 23:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) I have never edited anythinge :You forget the comments you made on the Nightmare page?MasterMarik (talk) 13:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry I didn't relies comments mattered with editing I did edit nightmare last night Forgot my name NightTerror is my name btw My ACCOUNT IS NOT LETTING ME HAVE THE NAME NIGHTTERROR I named after a Lego bot I made 5 years ago it's still standing Ya it's not letting me have the name it's annoying as poop Fuck you you idiot stop asking about Gammatron it's abvius fuck you're ass you mother fucker HEY I AM TELLING BADNIK WE WILL TRACK YOU YOU ARE MEAN Talking to Yourself Why are you talking to yourself in the comments? MasterMarik (talk) 12:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) No idea LOL I am not paranoid I just do it because well O don't know I have otizm I wish I was not then my mom will let me play FNAF yesterday it was my birthday now I am 15 yay Fuck me talking to myself User talk 73.203.14.95 User: 73.203.14.95 I was just killed by myself X( Yep I just killed myself JK why would I be posting comments right please reply or o destroy all of you JK Just please reply why did I say I killed myself I didn't have fuck it never mind what I said everything really WARNING I am really silly and weird sometimes and I like potty humor still cause I have otizm it's weird endy (end) I SO FUCKING SIIIILLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY GUYYYYYS DONT BLAAME ME BLAME MY OTIZM I have 3 accounts I don't know why one on this PC and 2 on my IPad so Fucking annoying so ya guys I don't know why my words are red so ya I have to many accounts I wish I could change them wow I do know why my words are red I like the colors red yellow and blue Dose anyone want me to stop outing words in red User 73.203.14.95 [[ ]] shit typo now it right User: 73.203.14.95 . And p:::q [[Nightmare rools]] yeash will someone please message me I like to be heard OMG someone message me Funny Battlebot moments So ya #1 is when Matt said I use to work with other people's poop and kinda got tired of it LOLOLOLOLOL so funny #2 when ghost raptor got caught in the net and when chuck said a bad word LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I really can be annoying ***** Terraria Sorry I delete those emojis... There bye emojis I hate typos Terraria problem So ya I won't be around cause the update on Terraria it so awesome I sorry I not be here for awhile Why create an account? So ya I might be around sometimes I liked Battlebots and gave it a big like Nightmare YYYAAAAAAAYYYY! I need to take out the TRA$H now so fuck it MY HATRED AGAAINST FUCKING BUTTFACE bronco FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK broooonco ITS SOOOOO STUUUUPIIIIDDD Fuck bronco FUCK bronco I should shut the fuck up Dude i hate bronco to I don't blame you I wanted plan X and Stinger to win User: 0.0.0.0 Oh shit